1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shell-like orthopedic brace which is produced in two halves more particularly to an orthopedic brace for curing the limbs of the human body and that of animals.
2. Disclosure Information Statement
In the past when a fracture occurred, to correct the situation the bone was set and a plaster cast was applied to allow the fractured area to fuse. In this manner, a technician working with the only medium available, namely plaster, first wrapped the broken limb in a bandage, then coated the site with plaster, and waited for the plaster to dry and cure.
Over a period of time, the formation of plaster casts has become the accepted way of curing fractures and an art practiced by many in the medical field, including orthpedic doctors, technicians, and nurses, and others on the orthopedic staff. While widely practical, it is well known that, when needed for long periods of time the plaster cast is inconvenient and cumbersome. Other disadvantages of the plaster cast are that plaster casts take a long time to prepare and must be applied by an orthopedic professional. When the cast is finished, the patient is carrying and supporting the weight of a closed heavy plaster cast. Other problems arise, such as personal hygiene, physical discomfort and psychological problems.
More specifically, with the plaster cast, it is difficult to nurse the fracture with medication or to observe the curing process. Further, it is difficult for the limb to breathe in a cast because there is no circulation or air. A patient with a plaster cast is also limited as to the extent of the personal hygiene he can manage as he must be careful not to get the cast wet. The difficulty with the psychological and the physical effects of the plaster cast is frequently related to the weight of the cast, the length of time the cast is used, and, the itching of the irritated areas.
Taking into consideration all of the above, one can see the advantages of the orthopedic brace fabricated in two shells the description of which follows.